The invention concerns a blade and a connection sleeve bearing the blade of the type mentioned in the pre-characterizing part of claims 1 and 8, respectively. These are disclosed (DE 20 2004 019 195 U1; DE 2313 092 A1; U.S. Pat. No. 5,4119,738 A; U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,475 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,237; EP 1 354 517 A1).
It is the underlying purpose of the invention to improve this blade and the connection sleeve bearing it in such a fashion that blade wear during operation is reduced, thereby increasing the service life.
In accordance with the invention, this is achieved with the features of the independent claim. The dependent claims define advantageous further developments.